At Hogworts
by theevilqueenoflegopeople
Summary: pg13 for later chapters later spuffy. the scoobies go to Hogworts because buffy is the new dada prof.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: this is my first crossover fic. It's Buffy/hp. Basically the scoobies get sent to Hogworts because Buffy is the new DADA teacher.  
  
Chapter one.  
  
"Dawn. Go do your homework." Buffy Summers called to her sister from the kitchen. Dawn sighed but turned off the T.V and did as she was told.  
  
"so now that Dawns gone up stairs what is there left to do? ' asked Spike, raising an eyebrow suggestively at Buffy. She rolled her eyes and led him into the living room and turned on the t.v cuddling up to him on the couch. Spike leaned don so that their lips were almost touching when the doorbell rang. He sighed and unwrapped his arms from around Buffy so that she could get up. An elderly man was standing at the door. His snowy whit beard falling to just above his knees. Next to him was a tall women with her hair pulled back into a tight bun. Behind her stood a man with greasy chin length black hair, with a scowl on his face.  
  
"can I help you?" Buffy asked raising n eyebrow.  
  
"yes. I believe you can. Were looking for the slayer." Replied the elderly man at her door. Willow, Giles, Andrew and Spike had gathered behind Bufffy in the small hallway.  
  
"I am the Slayers watcher. And how may we help you?" asked Giles approaching the door to get a better look.  
  
"perhaps it would be best to sit down we have much to discuss." Giles nodded and lead everyone into the living room. They were soon joined by Dawn.  
  
"well now. My name is Albus Dumbledore headmaster at Hogworts school of witch craft and wizardry. And these are two of my Prof. Minerva McGonigle head of Gryfindore house and Transfiguration teacher, and Prof. Severous Snape potions master and head of Slytherin house." Dumbledore introduced to them.  
  
"hey I've heard of that place from the witches in that coven." Willow said.  
  
"yes I 've been there once or twice myself. Alow me to introduce everyone. Willow, Xander, Spike, Andrew, Dawn and Buffy the vampire slayer." Said Giles indicating to all of the scoobies.  
  
"charmed. Now the reason we are here is because we wish to ask the slayer to come and teach at Hogworts as our Defense against the dark arts teacher.'  
  
"and I would be doing what exactly?' asked Buffy. All of this new information Dumbledore was telling was giving her a headache.  
  
"you would educate the students on how to ward off evil presence such as vampires, werewolves, everything."  
  
"I . I can't just pack up and leave my family and duties as a slayer." She protested looking over at Dawn and the others.  
  
'that is why there is an opened invitation for them to come as well. You will have your own office and quarters, and your friends will have their own quarters as well in the same wing of the castle as you."  
  
"please can we go Buffy it sounds sooooo cool please please please." Pleaded Dawn with big puppy dog eyes."  
  
"um Giles?" she asked unsure.  
  
'well if you want to I'm all for it." He said taking off his glasses and polishing them.  
  
"well then I guess my answer will have to be yes." She replied with a shrug. Dawn let out a small scream of joy and jumped up to hug her sister.  
  
"wonderful. Now will everyone in the room be coming?' Buffy looked to all of her friends each nodding there head yes.  
  
"excellent and as for your sister she will be enrolled at Hogworts. On Monday you must go to London to Diagon Alley and buy the things on the lists I will be leaving you. I trust that is everything?" Dumbledore asked looking around the room to everyone.  
  
"just one last thing. Said Giles replacing his glasses on his face. "there are a few things you should know about us. As you know Buffy is the slayer but Willow is a witch, spike is a vampire with a soul, Dawn was a key, and Andrew has various knowledge of magical items, spells and such." He said in one long breath.  
  
"wonderful, at some point you will all be able to help Ms. Summers in her lessons. Now good night to you all.'  
  
The next two days were spent packing clothes and other various items. On Monday they left for London and to Diagon Alley.  
  
A/N: so what ya think? Please R&R^_^ 


	2. Diagon Ally

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews. I luv ya all^_^. Now on with the next chap.  
  
Buffy blocked out the blinding rays of sunlight with her hand as she followed Giles down the busy streets of London.  
  
"so Giles where exactly is this place?" she asked as she looked around at the many buildings that lined the streets.  
  
"right up ahead if I remember correctly. Ah here it is. The Leaky Cauldron." He said indicating to a shabby looking pub. Dawn looked up at the sign that was in the shape of a cauldron. *cute* she thought as she followed the others into the darkened pub.  
  
"Giles? Is that you?" asked a man from behind the bar counter.  
  
"Tom? Well long time hasn't it?"  
  
"yeah it has. So who are your friends here?" asked Tom, indicating to the scoobies who were all standing behind him. Giles introduced them to Tom and explained to him why they were in London.  
  
"well then you best be on your way. Do come back for dinner though, and your welcome to spend the night." He said as he waved good bye to them. Giles lead them all threw the little pub and into a back courtyard. He then took out what looked like a wand and tapped the brick wall in front of them a few times. The bricks immediately moved apart and opened up into a door way. Dawns eyes grew wide as she looked at all of the people going in and out of shops dressed in strange clothing and some carrying owls.  
  
"all right. I'll take Dawn to get her things and the rest of you can go do whatever. Buffy you need to get the right books and tools you'll need." Said Giles after they had left Green Gots bank and had taken out money from a vault Dumbledore had set up fort them.  
  
"I want a kitty. Buffy can I please get a cat?" dawn pleaded when she saw the pet store.  
  
"well..a.."  
  
"let's get the rest of your shopping out of the way first huh?" suggested Giles when he saw the look fof help Buffy was sending him.  
  
"well I'm going to go check out the stores they have. See if they're's anything I can use." Willow informed the rest of them. (I wanted willow to use some magic again so)  
  
"yeah me to" said Andrew as the two walked off into the nearest store. Xander had gone with Giles and Dawn which left Spike and Buffy alone to shop. He smirked at her and took her hand in his. She smiled back almost shyly and looked down at a list of thing s Dumbledore had given her.  
  
A/N: sorry that's all for now. My dads kicking me off the computer now and I wanted to post what I have so far. Please R&R. 


	3. Diagon Ally part 2

A/N: sorry I haven't posted recently I'm grounded from the computer for not doing homework which sucks. I 'm typing this chapter now cause my parents think I'm working on my project I didn't pass in. anyway on with the chap. Oh and for anyone who's wondering this fic takes place I guess after session 7. It s kind of an alternate universe in a sense. And for wolf116 spike is out in the sun because I forgot to keep him in the dark and stuff. So after this chapter he's staying in the dark k? or once they get their he can have a spell put on him. I'm just to lazy to go fix it. I don't know when Buffy and Spike will actually kiss or do whatever my twisted mind comes up with( but it will happen so all of you spuffy fans who are reading it will eventually come. And don't mind my spelling I suck at it.  
  
*Spikes pov* ' I looked down at her. She had an expression of concentration on her face as she looked down at a list. God she's beautiful. I've been dying just to touch her soft skin since yesterday. I had to wait though she doesn't want the others to know about us being together like this because she thinks they wouldn't understand. Probably wouldn't. specially Xander. He'd probably go mad like he did the last time they found out about us. But things are different now. I know that now she trusts me with her life and the life of her sister and friends. She knows I'll never intentionally hurt any of them. *end pov.* It had seemed to Dawn like she and Giles had been walking in and out of every store for hours. Which they had been. Now they were on their way back to the leaky cauldron to meet everyone for some dinner. They had decided to spend the night and head out to kings cross station first thing in the morning. Giles carried most of the bags that held her new school supplies and in her arms she cradled a beautiful black kitten with glowing emerald green eyes.  
  
"hey Dawn. How was shopping. Great Buffy look at my new kitten." She said excitedly and held it out for her sister and the others to see.  
  
"oh she's so cute." Willow cooed when she saw the little bundle of fur.  
  
"what's it's name?" asked Andrew who had been real quit through the whole trip and was looking at the little kitten with interest.  
  
"umm.midnight." Dawn stated proudly after giving it a moments thought. Everyone headed up to bed early that night so they could get a head start in the morning when they would leave for Hogworts.  
  
Buffy yawned and stretched her arms out when she was woken up the next morning by the warm summer sun that was shinning threw her window and onto her now awake form. She slowly got out of bed and made her way over to the bathroom that was in her room. She took a quick shower and got dressed in dark blue hip hugger jeans and black blouse that clung to her curves perfectly. Gathering up her bags she made her way downstairs to meet her friends who were all waiting for her. After calling a cab they arrived at the station and followed Giles to platform 9 ¾. He was the only one who wasn't shocked and amazed at how you got onto the platform. He later told them he had been to Hogworts on the Hogworts express many times before. 


	4. The Hogworts Express

A/N: thanks for all your reviews. Umm and I no that Willow and Andrew are both gay but umm well.. never mind this may come up again in a later chapter. By the way dose anyone out their like Good Charlotte? Please tell me if you do.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
the gang quickly got onto the awaiting Hogworts express and took an empty compartment. They were on the platform early, ahead of all the students who would be joining them soon. They got settled down into their seats and looked out the windows at the students who were now standing on the platform hugging parents goodbye and greeting old friends. Dawn looked out the window excitedly looking at the boys her age.  
  
"oh I have to teach ALL of them?" asked Buffy with a worried expression. She hadn't realized just how many student s attended Hogworts. She sighed and looked over at Willow who shrugged her shoulders and gave a reassuring smile. The next thing they new the students had filed onto the train and it was now moving, picking up speed as it went along down the track. All of a sudden the compartment door burst opened and three figures stood in the door frame.  
  
"umm sorry but there aren't any compartments left. You don't have room do you?" asked the tall boy with glasses. (the compartment there in is really big ok.)  
  
"yeah sure." Said Willow as she made room for the three new comers.  
  
"I 'm Harry by the way Harry Potter." Said the boy who had asked if they could join them. Ron and Hermione then introduced themselves. Buffy smiled and Introduced the Scoobies to them.  
  
"and I 'm the new DADA professor Buffy Summers." Ron, Hermione and Harry shared a look between them.  
  
"umm has anyone told you that jobs cursed?" asked Ron.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione snapped and elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"cursed?" Hermione then got into a long story about Harry and the past happenings at Hogworts. She was just finishing up when the door slammed opened. There stood Draco Malfoy in the doorway Crabbe and Goyale close behind. Ginny pushed passed them and sat down next to Ron in a huff.  
  
"what the hell did you do to my sister Malfoy!" demanded Ron  
  
"the Fucker stoll my book and wouldn't give it back until I kicked him in the shins." Said Ginny as she glared up at Draco who was glaring at her and her brother and his two friends.  
  
"hello Weasle. Did you afford new books this year? Or did you take those reject brothers of your hand me downs?" asked Draco as he glared daggers at them. he hadn't noticed any of the scoobies yet. Buffy cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.  
  
"umm yeah hi.. you would be?"  
  
"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy,. And you are?" he informed here, raising an eyebrow as he kissed the back of her hand. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny were busy trying to supress their laughter and Spike was trying to control the anger that was rising up in him.  
  
"Buffy Summers. The new DADA professor at Hogworts." She said in a dignified tone.  
  
"What house are you in?"  
  
"Slytherin. Why?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"because I'm sure a professor would love to here about you harassing student son the train. But if you leave now I'll forget this little incident never occurred."  
  
Draco looked at her for a moment and then gave a smirk much like Spike would do and bowed to her.  
  
"very well. Crabbe Goyale. Lets go." He snapped and with that they were out the door and leaving to go back tot heir own compartment.  
  
"I think he fancies you Buffy." Said Hermione in between fits of giggles.  
  
"oh please." She said with amusement. When the others weren't looking she placed a hand on Spikes who was sitting next to her. She felt him relax into his seat at her touch and smiled to herself. It was getting dark and they would be arriving soon. 


	5. The great hall

A/N:: okay this is chapter five I think. It gets better trust me. I don't think this chapter is very good but that's what I said about the last four and you all seemed to like them. thank you for all of your reviews. And thank you Soulsister, if you hadn't told me to come one ff.net in the first place I would of never started writing. Please R&R.  
It was dark by the time the carriages arrived at the entrance of Hogworts. Buffy was in the leading carriage with her friends and they got out first and were greeted by Prof. Snape.  
  
"follow me you lot. Dawn you will be going in with Prof. McGonigle." Said Snape pointing in the direction his coworker was in.  
  
"the rest of you lets go." He said in a demanding tone. They followed close behind as he lead them into the great hall. They were greeted by Dumbledore who lead them up to the head table and pointed out seats to them. spike wasn't to pleased that he wasn't next to Buffy instead Dumbledore had set him next to the tiny Prof. Flitwick (I think I spelled it right not sure) and Willow. Buffy and Giles were set between Dumbledore and Snape, and Andrew was sitting next to the massive Hagrid who had just come in from brining the first years. students were now filling up the four tables and looking at the scoobies with interest. Buffy smiled uneasily at them and waited for them all to be seated. Next McGonigle came in and started the sorting ceremony. Dawn stood in line next to a girl her age. She had informed Dawn that she was a transfer student going into her fifth year with her brother and everyone her age. Dawn had found out from Dumbledore that she would be entering her fifth year as well. He figured she had learned enough from Willow to get by. Before she new it her name had been called and she was on her way to the stool and hat. Once she sat down the hat yelled Grifindore and she went to sit with the table infront of her. She took a seat next to Harry Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Amara Malfoy." Called out Prof. McGonigle. A gasp went threw the crowd as the girl Dawn had become friends with walked up and placed the hat on her head. Before it even touched her hair it yelled out Slytherin. She smiled smugly at the gaping crowd and waved at Dawn on her way to the Slytherin table. Dumbledore stood and began to speak again.  
  
"Ms. Malfoy has been attending Drumstrang for the past few years and will now be joining her twin brother Draco here at Hogworts." Amara smiled from her seat next to her brother who was busy glaring at the boys who were looking at his sister with more interest then what was needed. Dumbledore then began to speak again. " and of course we have a new Defense against the dark arts teacher. Her name is Buffy Summers and she comes from Sunnydale California. Her sister Dawn Summers will of course be attending Hogworts as A Grifindore and her friends shall be staying here as well, some of which will be helping her with lessons, you'll see them roaming around the school at times. Now with that said everyone tuck in.  
That night Buffy was sitting in her new office with Willow, Spike, Xander, an Andrew. She had been given a lesson plan by Dumbledore who had told her that she could change it when she was ready but right now they were looking threw books trying to learn as much as they could before the next day of classes. They had decided that since vampires were what they new about that's what they would start off with. Dumbledore seemed to have the same idea and had put vampires as the first lesson plan of the year. Willow had agreed to help her. She sighed and dropped a book back down on the floor.  
  
"what ya say we give up for the night. You never really teach anything important on the first day anyway." The others happily agreed and headed off to there own rooms down the hall. Buffy sighed again an d walked into her bedroom. Tomorrow would be a long day. She climbed into bed and closed her eyes.  
  
"you may as well join me Spike, I cant sleep with you standing in the corner watching me all night." She mumbled. He smirked and came out of the shadows and laid down next to her in bed.  
  
"I don't think I can do this." She mumbled, rolling over so that she was using his chest as a pillow.  
  
"oh please,. You've got Willow, Giles and Andrew here to help you."  
  
"and you." She mumbled.  
  
"AND ME?" Spike Asked surprised evident in his voice. He had planned on coming here to be with Buffy and laze around the castle. Not actually do any work!  
  
"yes and you. Your going to help me out."  
  
"I didn't agree to that."  
  
"well too bad your going to Mr. Bad ass lazy vamp."  
  
"but.."  
  
"just shut up and sleep. Your doing it."  
  
"and what do I get if I do help you?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her. She smiled against him.  
  
"you'll see." She said mysteriously. She kissed him on the lips quickly before rolling over and going to sleep.  
  
A/N: okay that was another chapter and I no it's going really slow so far. Please R&R and I'll have another chapter up real soon. 


	6. the first day

Buffy had never expected Hogwarts to be quite the way it was. It blew her mind that every time she turned a corner there was something new and magical waiting for her. She smiled and sat down in her seat at the staff table in the great hall next to Snape.  
  
"good morning." She said cheerfully , Snape just looked over and raised an e slightly. She just shrugged and turned to talk to Willow.  
'so you ready for the first day?"  
  
"I'll never be ready for today." She sighed  
  
"don't worry you'll do just fine. All you have to look out for are the Weasly twins and the Slytherins." Willow said, trying to be reassuring.  
  
"the Weasley twins?" she asked with a questioning look.  
  
"umm yeah Prof. McGonigle told me about them." Buffy stood at the front of her class room awaiting the horde of fifth year students that would come threw the door any minute. Sighing she sat on a clear surface on her desk when a bell sounded somewhere and students began to file into the room. Students scrambled to take seats near friends. She noticed Dawn in the crowd with her new friend and smiled. *this shouldn't be to hard.* she thought to herself confidently. Amara grabbed hold of Dawns skinny wrist and pulled her to a table in the back of the room so they could avoid the glares of there fellow house mates for each befriending someone from a rival house. Draco soon joined them.  
  
"now. I've herd about how all your other DADA teachers have only lasted till the end of the year." Buffy began. "but I assure you I'm not like that. I'll be here this year and next year and the year after that. I'll be here for as long as I'm needed."  
  
"the others didn't just decide to leave. They were scared away." Someone yelled out.  
  
"yes so I've herd. But as I said I'm not like that. I've been threw hell and back and this is nothing compared to the things I've faced. Demons that would rip you to shreds and eat your skin. Vampires, werewolves. You name it I've seen it."  
  
"what about voldomort." Someone yelled unmistakably Draco. Members of the class cringed at the use of the name.  
  
"no. not yet anyway. I don't no any magic, no spells no charms. I do no how to defeat something with pure strength and smarts. Now mind you I have an unusual group of friends. I my self aren't that normal either. I'm the slayer. My best friend is a witch, a vampire a watcher, and two who are educated with demons and magic them selves.' The class was now completely silent, hanging off of her every word.  
  
"unlike your Prof. In your second year I believe I will not let a horde of Cornish pixies loose in the class room and expect you to 'round them up'. First your learning about vampires. Then we'll see once were done that. But for today were going to introduce ourselves and find out what you know about vampires. For starters my name Is Buffy Summers."  
  
A/N; that's all for now plz R&R 


	7. authers notes

I'm such a hypocrite. I don't like it when other people just leave there fics but then I go and do the same thing after I say I wouldn't smiles shyly ok so from now on as soon as I get the idea I'll post. But right now I have no ideas for any of my fics so if you have any ideas please tell me. For this fic or any of my fics. I'm desperate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. a new lesson

Yeah I no it's been along time since I updated this or any of my other fics. Sorry about that. I run out of ideas a lot. Thank you so so much for all of your reviews and ideas. I love to here all of your ideas so if you have any more for this or any other of my fics please let me no. anyway on with the next chapter and R&R.  
She went around the room letting everyone introduce themselves and tell her what they already new about the topic at hand.  
"well I'm surprised you all no so much already. But has any one here actually seen a vamp for themselves? Anyone?" everyone looked around the room. No one had.  
  
"well..I guess there's a first time for everything." The class looked at her confused. She went over to a door the connected to her office and got ready to open it. Inside it was dark.  
  
"Hermione, Draco could you to please shut the blinds. She called over her shoulder. They nodded and got up, then took there seats again. Buffy the n turned back to the door and opened it and stood out of the way. At first they couldn't see anything for the room behind the door was pitch black, but then they could make out a large figure coming towards the door and before they new it they were face to face with a vamped out spike who was growling (or whatever it is he dose) at them. the immediate response was for them all to run to the back of the room and huddle together against the wall. Which they did. Dawn on the other hand stayed in her seat. As well as Draco who's arm was being tugged on by Amara to follow her.  
"oh please. Is that really supposed to be scary?" he asked dryly. Spike walked over and stood in front of him, glaring daggers.  
  
"well aren't you the brave little bloke?" he said. Draco glared right back just as challenging as spike. Amara however was frozen in place for the moment, being this close to a real vampire. She could take being sent infront of lord voldomort for him to tell if she would be a good death eater or not, she could take her father training her and her brother in the dark arts for days at a time without rest or food for that matter. But to stand right next to a vampire who was looking down, glaring at her twin brother. Her other half. That was just to much for her to take at the moment. So yes you could say that a Malfoy was scared out of her wits.  
  
"this class is spike." Buffy announced to the terrified looking bunch of students. "why are you all back there? Common he's not going to hurt you. He can't anyway."  
"what do you mean he can't?" asked Draco who was still in the glaring competition with spike.  
  
"I guess in a sense you could say he's fixed."  
  
"fixed. How the hell can vampire be fixed?"  
  
"well there's a chip in me head that prevents me from killing any of you little brats. But not for long. Willow and Dumbledore are working on something right now to get it out without killing me. And something about going out in daylight." Buffy just rolled her eyes at the so called big bad who was taking pleasure in trying to scare the miniature version of him.  
  
"ok that's enough. Take your seats now." The class did as they were told again. Spike continued to glare at Malfoy before he changed back and took a seat at Buffy's desk. Propping his feet up on it. 


	9. fear

A/N ok here's the next chap. Hope you like it and please R&R I always like to read what you ppl think.  
  
"if you know how to deal with a vampire you should be fine. It is however hard to kill your first vamp. A lot of slayers including me miss the heart the first time they stake one." Buffy had been talking now for almost an hour. The students hanging off of her every word. She was cut off mid sentence by a bell ringing somewhere.  
  
"we'll I guess that's it for today. Your dissmissed I guess." The class gave a slight moan of dissapproval but gathered the things and headed to the dreaded potions class which they all had next.  
  
"we'll that went well if I do say so myself." She said brightly and walked around the other side of her desk to face spike who reached up and pulled her down onto his lap by her waist.  
  
"yeah but I scared those kids witless."  
  
"yes Mr. Egomaniac of course you did. Except for that mini version of you."  
  
"what! He looks nothing like me." Spike protested arrogantly.  
  
"actually...." He cut her off by leaning up a bit and passionately pushing his lips against hers. Little did they know that they had been seen. Ron stood at the door open mouthed before he rushed off, making sure they hadn't seen him.  
  
"Harry...Harry...bloody hell you'll never guess what I just saw.'  
  
"what? Calm down Ron what did you see?"  
  
" ms. Summer's and the vamp making out on her desk." He said breathless.  
  
"what? Are you serious?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"well then.....do you think she's evil and works for voldomort? I mean that's the only logical explanation right?" asked Harry, trying to process everything Ron had just told him.  
  
"well that would be the only answer right?"  
  
"yeah. What are we going to do now? First we have an idiot then a werewolf and now a slayer who works for you-know-who. We have the worst luck with dark arts teachers."  
  
"well we can figure this out later. C'mon or we'll be late and Snape will take points away from us again." Harry nodded and followed Ron the rest of the way to the dungeons.  
  
Buffy calmly walked the long dark halls that night. She was on her way to dinner and was happy at how her first day of classes had gone. And now she just wanted to get something to eat before climbing into a hot bubble bath.  
  
"good evening Buffy." Came Dumbledore's inviteing voice.  
  
"hello Prof."  
  
"and how may I ask did your very first day of teaching go?"  
  
"very well actually. I think I will enjoy teaching here."  
  
"wonderful. And I've herd that this mornings presentation caused quit a stir among the students." Buffy smiled and looked over to spike who had been given a goblet of blood and was happily drinking it while discussing something with Hagrid. He caught her looking over at him and smiled back to her.  
  
"so Dawn what's it like reading up on all of those ancient demons and such?" asked Hermione excitedly. The two had become quit good friends over the time they had been at Hogworts together, which was good seeing that they had only met like a day ago.  
  
"well Buffy never really let me do as much research as I would of liked to of done until I got older but it was so cool. I mean ancient cultures and demons is totally awesome." 


	10. late night in counters

"so Hermione. Do you like anyone?" dawn asked.  
  
"ummm well...." she said nervously and glanced over at harry and Ron who were listening in. she blushed not really wanting either of them to here.  
  
"I'll tell you later." She squeaked out.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"yeah?" he asked sounding board and not really wanting to here any of his twins pertinent questions at the moment.  
  
"tell me dear brother besides that little crush you have on that dada teacher of ours who do you like?" this question caught him of guard and he choked a little on the pumpkin juice he had been drinking.  
  
"what! Where did this come from? All of a sudden you want to know about my love life"  
  
"yes. Now spill!" she commanded. He sighed knowing he couldn't escape this and that she would drag it out of him eventually somehow. He leaned over so that he could whisper into her ear without anyone else hearing.  
  
"you promise not to tell?"  
  
"of course"  
  
"well I know it shouldn't be but....you know Dawns friend."  
  
"yeah..oh you mean Hermione?" she whispered back so no one could here.  
  
"yeah. Well kind of." He didn't need to finish. She already knew the answer.  
  
"but..."  
  
"yes yes I know she's not a pureblood. But neither is Marcus Flint and you seem to have taken a fancy to him."  
  
"yeah but that's different. Marcus has troll blood in him. he's not a mudblood. Now mind you I have nothing personal against Hermione. I think she's rather nice but you can't let anyone find this out. Father would be furious along with the dark lord.'  
  
"yeah I know. I want to become a deatheater more then anything. Just like you do but I just can't help it." He said. She smiled sympathetically at him. he sounded so pathetic.  
  
"I know Draco I know." She said sighing.  
  
" dawn!!!!" cried Amara from the end of the hallway, she began running towards her friend.  
  
"there you are." She said panting when she had caught up to her. Dawn grinned and the two girls began walking down the hall together, ignoring the glares there fellow house mates were giving them for hanging out with the 'enemy'.  
  
"you know your friend Hermione."  
  
"yeah."  
  
"well I just found out something." Amara said grinning form ear to ear. "my dear brother has a HUGE crush on her." She said happily. Dawns eyes went wide.  
  
"really? Hermione just told me that she liked him."  
  
"you know what this means now don't you."  
  
"time to play match maker." They both yelled at the same time. And together the two ran off to start there plan. (ooooo evil match making plans *grins evilly* this could get interesting)  
  
"Amara where the hell are you taking me?" demanded Draco as he followed his sister down the hall way.  
  
"oh shut up will you. You'll see when we get there. Besides this is a surprise I'm sure you'll love." She assured him, an evil grin plastered on her purple painted lips. She went around a few more cornors before she stopped outside a closed door. Draco looked at her questioning her sanity before following her in side the small cramped classroom.  
  
"now wait here." She commanded and stepped out of the room and shut the door before he had a chance to blink and figure out what was going on. A few minutes later he heard movement outside the door and then it opened. He caught a glimpse of his sister and dawn before they shut t he door again. He soon realized however that he was no longer alone in the small room.  
  
"what the hell! Dawn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came Hermione's enraged voice. *oh god. Damn you Amara. I should have known you would do something like this.* he cursed to himself. 


End file.
